The Epiphany of the Embezzled Offspring
by balicard
Summary: abandoned and discontinued but pretty much dumbledore enjoys stealing kids and wiping memories
1. 1

Chapter one

Percy's pov

Percy wakes up after a nightmare, the third one that week, and decides he'll go to gringotts and get talk to the goblins now that he has enough money saved up cause he's pretty sure some one obliviated him at some point and they obviously didn't do a good job.

He gets dressed and grabs Scabbers off his pillow and wakes up his brother Ron as Ron has a chess tournament in muggle London Percy never really got why ron liked chess so much but he thinks its more the attention he gets from being so good at something Ron had always loved attention but he hates asking for it

"Hey Ronnie it's time to get up" Percy says as he shakes the six year olds arm

"Ok bubby" he says sitting up "chess today?"

"Yup semi finals for the muggles today and magical finals tomorrow" Percy confirms

"And the bank" ron asks

"Yep then we go to the bank" Percy says as he buttons Ron's muggle dress shirt

"Breakfast"

"Yep breakfast" Percy says as they enter the kitchen

"Why you dressed so nice today" Mrs Weasley asks

"Chess tournament"

"I thought it was tomorrow" Mrs weasley says

"Wizarding chess is tomorrow but muggle semi finals are today and finals are next month"

"Well had you said something sooner we would have come but your has to work and Ginny has a playdate at the lovegoods" Mrs Weasley

"Fred and George will be there we're flooing to the leaky caldren and taking the bus from there we'll leave Fred and George at zonko's after while we set up Ron's savings account and floo home after that" Percy explains

"You need money" Mrs weasley asks

"Nope I have a bus pass and kids under ten ride free"

"Then why do you need a pass if you ride free"

"Muggle children don't mature as fast so they have a rule that any children under ten have to be supervised by someone ten or older so I told them I was twelve and got a bus pass"

"Any where else you've lied about your age"

"As far as the muggles in the village know Bill's 17, Charlie's 15, I'm 12, the twins are 10, and Ron's 9,

"Why"

"Ron can't compete unless he's 8 and he started last year you got to be 8 to go to library alone and the twins started two years ago and I don't know exactly why bill and Charlie told their lies but it works"

"And I thought you were the good one"

"Bill had already rounded two years up for everyone by the time I started and I made use of it so we don't attract unwanted attention"

"Your not a Gryffindor are you" Mrs Weasley sighs

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I'd say the same for the twins" Percy says as he grabs another pancake

"And Ron"

"To shy and quiet for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and while he's smart he doesn't enjoy learning so not Ravenclaw, but he's got a good head for strategy and knows how to get what he wants so probably slytherin"

"Will I get anymore Gryffindors"

"Ginny's definitely a daredevil"

"True well you guys better get going if you don't want to be late" Mrs weasley says "Fred George make sure you grab a book"

"Already packed them last night and had dad put glamours on the magical ones" Percy says

"Good boy"


	2. 2

Harry's pov

Harry woke up from his nightmare but all he could remember was a flash of green light, he got dressed and went downstairs to help aunt petunia with breakfast and ask his morning questions.

"Any questions today Harry"

"Why does uncle Vernon make me touch him but he doesn't make Dudley?" Harry asks making petunia drop the plate she was holding

"What do you mean" Petunia asked scared

"Uncle Vernon makes me touch his penis sometimes when your not here" harry says

"Does he make you do anything else like that" petunia asked

"He likes to take pictures of me when I'm naked and he really likes it when I touch my penis" Harry says innocently

"Harry, I want you to go upstairs and pack a bag tell Dudley to pack one too were going to go stay somewhere else for a few days"

Why

"Well what your uncle did to you was very wrong and it's not safe for you to be around him so I'm going to call the police and they are going to decide if were safe or not but we can't stay here till the police decide were safe, now go pack"

"Do you have somewhere else you can stay cause we couldn't find the pictures and a six year old's word isn't enough for a judge" the police officer asked

"My sister had a flat in London it'll take a few days to get the power and water turned on so we'll stay in a hotel until then" Petunia explains

"Well call when we have more information" the officer said as he walked out the door

"You boys packed"

"I had to pack for Dudley otherwise he wouldn't have any clothes"

"And how many toys did you pack"

"Just prongs, moony, and padfoot"

"Good boy, now go get in the car" Petunia says grabbing her own bag

"Harry remember when I was telling you about your parents magic" petunia says

"Yea"

"Well we're going to a magic place called the leaky cauldron, but Dudley and I don't have magic so we can't see it"

"So how are you going to get in"

"Your going to go in and find and ask for tom and tell him that we can't get in and he will help us out"

"Ok"

"Do you see it yet"

"Yep"

"Ok go ask for Tom" Petunia says as Harry enters the Leaky only to come back out a few seconds later with tom

"Hey Petunia how are you today"

"Hey Tom, would you mind letting us into the alley we need to get to gringotts"

"Of course"


	3. 3

Percy was rounding up his brothers and preparing for the walk back to the leaky cauldron when he heard Mr. Finch, the head referee, call his name

"How can I help you, Mr. Finch," Percy asked

"I'm going to need to meet with your parents in order for Ron to compete in the finals," Mr. Finch said

"I'll let them know, do you have a phone number so we can set up a meeting?" Percy asked.

"Of course, why don't you take my card" he replied

"Thanks, anything else?" Percy asked

"How old are you boys cause you don't look nine and twelve?" Me finch asked

"You won't stop Ron from competing?" Percy questioned

"Wouldn't be the first time I've made exceptions to the age rule" Mr. Finch replied

"Ron's six, I'm ten," Percy said

"Are you telling me a six-year-old won finals last year?" Mr. Finch asked

"He was actually five at the time," Percy said, "but we have to get home."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Fred, George, would you like to go to zonko's while we go to the bank or do you want to come with us," Percy asked

"Go with you" the twins answered simultaneously

"ok, then you can help Ron set up a vault while I deal with other things, I'll wait for you in the lobby when I'm done if you finish first wait in the lobby for me and ill come get you as soon as I can," Percy says getting in the line marked for alternative services

"I believe someone messed with my memory and I'd like to get it looked at," Percy explains to the teller

"Name?" the goblin asks

"I'm told it's Percy Weasley but I believe that's one of the things that's been messed with," Percy says"

"Griphook took the child to bloodfang for an inheritance test," the goblin says as another goblin gestures for him to follow

Griphook leads him to a small waiting room the only other occupants were a woman was sitting with two boys the woman looked somewhat familiar but Percy didn't think he'd ever met her

Another goblin comes out of a nearby office and calls for Harry Potter and the small family follows him in, a few minutes later a female goblin comes and knocks at the office door and the small family follows her out of sight the other goblin who Percy thinks is most likely bloodfang calls his name and Percy follows him into the office.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment," the goblin says as he hands the small boy a knife and placing a piece of parchment on the desk in front of him

Percy slices his palm with the knife and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment and watched in shock as the inheritance test filled itself out

Name:

Perceus Severus Potter Prince

(Age 10)

Birthday:

07/22/1976

Parents:

Lily Evans Prince Potter

(maternal)

Severus Snape Prince Potter

(paternal)

James Potter Prince

(blood adopted)

God Parents:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Alice Longbottom

Biological Siblings:

Hadrian James Prince Potter

(Age 6)

Adopted Name:

Percy Ignatius Weasley

(Age 10)

Adopted Parents:

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Adopted Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley

(Age 15)

Charles Septimus Weasley

(Age 13)

Frederick Gideon Black Prewett

(Frederick Gideon Weasley)

(Age 8)

George Fabian Black Prewett

(George Fabian Weasley)

(Age 8)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Ronald Bilius Weasley)

(Age 6)

Ginevra Molly Weasley

(Age 5)

Heirships:

Prince

Ravenclaw

Spare Heir:

Potter

Slytherin

Vaults

Personal Vault

53 galleons, 11 sickles, 19 knuts

Prince Family Vault

1,735,481,269 galleons, 15 sickles, 3 knuts

Prince Heir Vault

10,000 galleons

Ravenclaw Family Vault

735,187,452,938,429 galleons, 8 sickles 5 knuts

Ravenclaw Heir Vault

50,000 galleons

Blocks:

Magical core (blocked 70%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Parseltongue (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Parselmagic (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Memory charms (damaged by eidetic memory)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Blood Glamour

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Brother bond, Hadrian Prince Potter

(blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Godfather bond, Sirius Black (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Godfather bond, Remus Lupin (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Godmother bond, Alice Longbottom

(blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 10/31/1981

Magical Abilities:

Eidetic memory

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Bonds:

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Magical brother bond)

Hadrian James Prince Potter

(Brother bond)

Sirius Black

(Godfather bond)

Remus Lupin

(Godfather bond)

Alice Longbottom

(Godmother bond)

Percy handed the parchment to bloodfang "I'm to meet my younger brothers in the lobby but they obviously need to be tested can somebody take me to fetch them"

"I'll have someone bring them here," bloodfang replied, "I assume you would like a full cleanse"

"Yes," Percy replies just as the goblin from earlier leads Ron and the twins into the office

"Percy, you said you'd meet us in the lobby" Fred and George whined simultaneously

"I had to take an inheritance test but something unexpected came up so now you three need to take the test" Percy explains

"Ok," Ron says taking the knife Percy was still holding and cut his hand before passing the knife to Fred and let three drops fall onto a fresh inheritance test Fred and George following his lead

Name:

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Age 6)

Birthday:

03/01/1980

Parents:

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Sirius Black

God Parents:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings:

Fred Gideon Black Prewett

(Age 8)

George Fabian Black Prewett

(Age 8)

Adopted Name:

Ronald Bilius Weasley

(Age 6)

Adopted Parents:

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Adopted Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley

(Age 15)

Charles Septimus Weasley

(Age 13)

Perceus Severus Potter Prince

(Perceus Ignatius Weasley)

(Age 10)

Frederick Gideon Black Prewett

(Frederick Gideon Weasley)

(Age 8)

George Fabian Black Prewett

(George Fabian Weasley)

(Age 8)

Ginevra Molly Weasley

(Age 5)

Heirships:

Black

Spare Heir:

Prewett

Vaults:

Personal Vault

137 galleons, 3 sickles, 26 knuts

Black Family Vault

1,859,307,264 galleons, 10 sickles, 3 knuts

Black Heir Vault

10,000 galleons

Blocks:

Magical core (blocked 25%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Metamorphmagus (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Memory Charms

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Blood glamour

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Parental Bond, Sirius Black (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Godfather bond, James Potter (broken)

caused by death

Godmother bond, Lily Potter (broken)

caused by death

Magical Abilities:

Metamorphmagus (blocked)

Bonds:

Perceus Potter Prince

(Magical brother bond)

Sirius Black

(Parental bond)

Fred Black Prewett

(Brother bond)

George Black Prewett

(Brother bond)

Molly Weasley

(Godmother Bond)

Name:

Fred Gideon Black Prewett

(Age 8)

Birthday:

01/04/1978

Parents:

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Sirius Black

God Parents:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings:

George Fabian Black Prewett

(Age 8)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Age 6)

Adopted Name:

Frederick Gideon Weasley

(Age 8)

Adopted Parents:

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Adopted Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley

(Age 15)

Charles Septimus Weasley

(Age 13)

Perceus Severus Potter Prince

(Perceus Ignatius Weasley)

(Age 10)

George Fabian Black Prewett

(George Fabian Weasley)

(Age 8)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Ronald Bilius Weasley)

(Age 6)

Ginevra Molly Weasley

(Age 5)

Heirships:

Prewett (50%)

Spare Heir:

Black

Vaults:

Personal Vault (50%)

43 galleons, 2 sickles, 9 knuts

(Shared with George Fabian Black Prewett)

Prewett Family Vault (50%)

1,529,364,708 galleons, 5 sickles, 22 knuts

(Shared with George Fabian Black Prewett)

Prewett Heir Vault (50%)

20,000 galleons

(Shared with George Fabian Black Prewett)

Blocks:

Magical core (blocked 25%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Metamorphmagus (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Memory Charms

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Blood glamour

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Parental Bond, Sirius Black (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Godfather bond, James Potter (broken)

caused by death

Godmother bond, Lily Potter (broken)

caused by death

Magical Abilities:

Metamorphmagus

Magical twin

Bonds:

George Fabian Black Prewett

(Magical twin bond)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Brother bond)

Sirius Black

(Parental bond)

Molly Weasley

(Godmother Bond)

Name:

George Fabian Black Prewett

(Age 8)

Birthday:

01/04/1978

Parents:

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Sirius Black

God Parents:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings:

Fred Gideon Black Prewett

(Age 8)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Age 6)

Adopted Name:

George Fabian Weasley

(Age 8)

Adopted Parents:

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Adopted Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley

(Age 15)

Charles Septimus Weasley

(Age 13)

Perceus Severus Potter Prince

(Perceus Ignatius Weasley)

(Age 10)

Frederick Gideon Black Prewett

(Frederick Gideon Weasley)

(Age 8)

Ronald Sirius Prewett Black

(Ronald Bilius Weasley)

(Age 6)

Ginevra Molly Weasley

(Age 5)

Heirships:

Prewett (50%)

Spare Heir:

Black

Vaults:

Personal Vault (50%)

43 galleons, 2 sickles, 9 knuts

(Shared with Frederick Gideon Black Prewett)

Prewett Family Vault (50%)

1,529,364,708 galleons, 5 sickles, 22 knuts

(Shared with Frederick Gideon Black Prewett)

Prewett Heir Vault (50%)

20,000 galleons

(Shared with Frederick Gideon Black Prewett)

Blocks:

Magical core (blocked 25%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Metamorphmagus (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Memory Charms

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Blood glamour

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Parental Bond, Sirius Black (blocked 100%)

Placed by Albus Dumbledore on 08/07/1981

Godfather bond, James Potter (broken)

cause


End file.
